The invention concerns a two-part case of plastic or a similar material for accommodating beverage bottles with means of mutually securing and locking the identical components that compose the case.
European Patent 0 048 006 discloses such a case. Its end user can disassemble it into its components, especially to facilitate return to the supplier, who can then reassemble it for storing and shipping the product. Each component has a hook that is inserted into another component, and there are slides that operate in conjunction with the hooks. This design is very complicated.